


Let it Go

by notsoGREP



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Hypothermia, bc we don't live too far away from the stadium and we know people going so they need to crash here, but it's the super bowl tomorrow n im drained from cleaning, i'll post fluff tomorrow i swear, so have this for now, this is rly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsoGREP/pseuds/notsoGREP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(pardon the terrible title, just a dumb joke i had))<br/>Why did there have to be a cold snap up north?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Go

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Drew for helping me come up with this. She's getting into Game Grumps and says she loves Arin so far, so of course I have to write her a little something pleasant and bright and cheery!

If Arin had even considered that there would be a white-out blizzard early that morning, he would have never gone out.

But, of course, he didn't.

And as he lay in his car, toppled on the side in the middle of a snowdrift he'd swerved into because of some black ice on the road, absolutely unable to see anything more than 3 feet outside of the car, he began to shiver uncontrollably.

His breath was creating small wispy puffs in the air due to the sheer cold; however, the breaths he took were very short and shallow. It was incredibly cold out, probably somewhere in the negatives. This was a so far unheard of occasion in Los Angeles, but he wasn't in LA; he was in New Jersey with the rest of the Grumps, meeting Danny's family. Because New Jersey was so far up north, it of course got incredibly cold, and the devastating winter storm that was taking place in the northern states had not been lost on any of them. But this was one of the only times for a few months Danny could get 6 plane tickets without them being ridiculously overpriced, so they had begrudgingly agreed to go.

They shouldn't have agreed at all, though.

How long had it been since he'd crashed? 5 minutes? 10? 20? It felt like Arin had been sitting in that cramped passenger seat for years. His teeth were chattering, he was pale and shaky, breathing shallowly, and over the last few minutes he had been feeling a slight numbness going through his limbs, not like he could really move even if he was in a perfect physical state. He was just so _cold._ He didn't know you could feel so frigid and helpless until that morning. 

He closed his eyes and tried to remember what being warm was like. 

The numbness slowly spread throughout the rest of his body. 

He could feel his breath becoming rattled and desperate before rapidly stopping, his heart slowly stilling.

And he let go. 


End file.
